The invention relates to an overvoltage protection magazine for insertion into a terminal block for telecommunications and data technology.
An overvoltage protection magazine such as this is known, for example, from DE 103 17 621 A1.
DE 10 2004 017 605 B3 discloses a plug connector for printed circuitboards, having a number of contact elements, with the contact elements each having two connection sides, with one connection side being in the form of an insulation-displacement contact for connection of cores, and with the other connection side being in the form of a fork contact for making contact with connecting pads on a printed circuitboard. The contact element is in this case formed in two parts, with a first part of the contact element comprising the insulation-displacement contact and the second part comprising the fork contact, with one contact limb being arranged on each of the two parts of the contact element, and with the two contact limbs forming an isolating contact. An overvoltage protection magazine can then be inserted into a row of isolating contacts such as these.